why_lapidot_fusion_should_waitfandomcom-20200215-history
Lapis and Peridot's Relationship
Lapis Background Info Lapis Lazuli is a gem from Homeworld who came from Blue Diamonds court. Homeworld is a planet deep in space where gems come from, on that planet are 3 leaders, Yellow Diamond , White Diamond and Blue Diamond . Blue Diamonds court all have water powers and colors that come all shades of blue. There are Aquamarines, Blue Jasper's, and of course Lapis Lazuli's, but there are a bunch more. Lapis's powers consist of water powers and being able to manipulate any liquid. She can also project her memories. Lapis Lazuli was sent to Earth on a mission during the war of the gems on Earth and Homeworld. The gems on earth where fighting for freedom and equality, while the gems on Homeworld where just fighting to stop the nonsense and retaliate for the shattering of Pink Diamond . Lapis was caught in the middle of the war and she was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years (gems only die by being shattered). Steven, the main character of the show was shown the mirror she was trapped in and Lapis had convinced Steven to let her out while using the mirror to communicate to him. After being let out, she tried to make Steven go to Homeworld with her, but he denied, Lapis fled in anger. Lapis then returns to Earth with two other gems on a warship. One gem is named Peridot and the other named Jasper . (episode The Return ) Jasper is one of the main antagonist fighting to keep the memory of Pink Diamond alive and also has a grudge against Pink Rose. Jasper was convinced that the Crystal Gems, (also known as the gems who were fighting for earth during the war) shattered Pink Diamond, but that is absolutely is not true and that is a long story for another time. After Jasper poofs the leader, Garnet, they go back into space in attempt to give the Crystal Gems to Yellow Diamond, that is Jasper's and Peridot's diamond. But Steven being the hero, saves the day. When the gems return to earth from the warship, Jasper asks Lapis to fuse with her so they can get pay back on the Crystal Gems, Jasper said that they used her. Lapis agrees but we find out quickly that Lapis fused to trap Jasper at the bottom of the ocean. They formed into Malachite and they were trapped at the bottom of the ocean for a long time. They eventually get defeated by Alexandrite, a fusion of the Crystal Gems, and un-fuse. Lapis tries to flee earth again but realizes that she would not be treated the same on Homeworld for how she treated Jasper. She comes back to earth and Steven finds her a home, a barn. Inside that barn lived another gem, Peridot. Peridot and Lapis did not have a good relationship at first, Lapis was treated terribly by Peridot and Jasper. Peridot basically had used her to gain more information about Earth and the Crystal Gems. Lapis Lazuli Personality: Lapis Lazuli is an emotional gem. She is selfish, traumatized, home-sick, unforgiving, sarcastic, pessimistic, brave, sensitive, self-doubting determined willing to try new things. Lapis can also be caring, and even has hobbies such as watching TV, gardening, and playing with her pet pumpkin. Peridot Background Info Peridot is a gem originally from Homeworld like, Lapis. Peridot is apart of Yellow Diamonds court, her powers include being able to manipulate metal also known as ferrokinesis. In Yellow Diamonds court most gems range from green to yellow colors, Peridot is a greenish-yellow gem herself. Peridot's first appearance was in the episode Warp Tour where she sent robonoids to Earth so they can repair the Homeworld Warp pad. Warp Pads makes it easier to get to different destinations in our galaxy. She then reappears a second time with new advanced robonoids and the Crystal Gems destroy them all. They then follow the robonoids to where Peridot is and find out what she was doing. She was checking up on the cluster that is going to destroy Earth. Homeworld really wants revenge on Earth and the Crystal Gems for the shattering of Pink Diamond. Peridot shows up again in the episode The Return where her and Lapis Lazuli met. After the episode Jailbreak where all the gems on the warship in the episode, The Return, everyone is left on Earth. The Crystal Gems find Peridot again and they trap her in Steven's bathroom. Peridot begins to trust Steven but not the rest of the gems. Peridot and Steven begin to build a relationship and they slowly become friends. Later on in the season Peridot and Crystal gems come together to build a drilling machine to destroy the cluster, and Steven suggest they look into his dad's barn for materials. This barn is going to become Peridots new home. Eventually Lapis Lazuli comes back and Steven shows her where she can live and that is the barn. When Lapis finds out she has to live with Peridot she is not happy, she is still upset with her about what she did to her in the past. And that is understandable because Peridot never gave a real apology. She never said that she was really sorry about how she treated her. Peridot just came up with a letter that said: "Sorry I interrogated you. You were just full of such useful information. That is a sincere compliment." Clearly Peridot sucks at giving apologies, mostly because she never has and is not used to giving one. Peridot was trying her hardest to let Lapis know that she had changed, and that Steven helped her. But Lapis just was not for it, she ended up being really pessimistic and negative about the whole situation of living with Peridot. Peridot eventually snaps at Lapis and she states she fully understands where Lapis is coming from and that they're situations are quite similar. Eventually Lapis came around and they begin to like each other more and more. They start to watch a TV show called Camp Pining Hearts and even gets a pet pumpkin who acts as a dog. They grow closer and begin to protect they're home the barn. But when they find out that The Diamonds are coming to Earth, Lapis is quick to leave, of course she ask Peridot to come with her, but Peridot refuses and Lapis leaves with they're home. This breaks Peridot, she becomes less like herself and begins to live in Steven's bathroom again. Peridots Personality: Peridot is a very realistic gem. She is childish, honest, intelligent, loyal, ruthless, brave, naive, stubborn, blunt, really dedicated, somewhat possessive.